It's not just a school it's a family
by Luckykendra101
Summary: The DWMA takes in anyone. Broken homes, broken hearted, and broken spirited. Now it's up to the cast to not only be student, but to teach a new group what i means to be part of the DWMA. PLEASE READ! LOTS OF PAIRINGS
1. Chapter 1

"You'll each help train a student we think has some potential in being great Weapon/Meisters. At the end of the years not only will you be graded on their performance, but also for some this will decided if you paired stay at the Academy." Sid explained as he looked throw the files.

"Gabriella Copper?" Soul muttered looking throw the file. "Wait this kid can't even transform properly!"

"Better than what I got, mine doesn't talk…ever!" Black Star yelled

"Mines from a country called India…and doesn't speak English very well." Tsubaki sweat dropped slightly.

"Mines still only five!" Maka yelled as she frantically flipped throw her papers.

"Ours are from L.A. Also can't stop fighting even though they're related and partners." Liz sighed as Patty simply continued coloring in her book.

"Kid?" The Young Reaper turned to see Marie smiling down at him. "Your father actually gave you a special partner. You'll need to fallow me the part to meet her."

"She's not five is she?" Kid asked jokingly

"No just special."

~~~!~~~

I really hope you guys read on because this isn't going to focus just on my charecters, but the anime Characters to. So I own nothing, but my plot and my characters. So read and review!


	2. Doni

"Oh come on Maka brighten up I thought you liked kids? I always see you playing with Fire and Thunder." Mira said trying to lighten Maka 's mood as they walked down the long slightly dark hallway to the small Nursery.

"Ya I like playing with them, but I really wanted someone that…I don't know could practice with me. Hand to hand combat and Aero work, but that's a little different if my trainee is like five." Maka muttered

"Of course not. You see the thing with little Doni is…well we call her a mimicker. You've read about them, right?"

"Of course mimickers are extremely rare a dangerous humans. They have the ability to learn a skill of someone by just being in the same room as them. Their greatest disadvantage is they usually don't learn their own skills, so when faced with a challenge without another person to feed off…"

"Results can be deadly." Mira finished "So you'd imagine mine and Sid's surprise when we find a young mimicker in a Spanish village during a mission. To our surprised we've found yet another weakness of a Mimicker they can't take the skills of someone who's mastered a skill completely when very young."

"So your saying you want me to teach Doni hand to Hand combat and Aero because she can't mimic me yet?" Maka asked

"That and our other option was Black Star…"

"I understand." Maka stopped the women feeling sick to her stomach just thinking about the chance of two Black Stars.

"Here we are. Maybe you should go in alone."

"Yes Miss. Mira."

Maka smiled as she opened the bright yellow door to the nursery. A little girl looked up happily from coloring to see Maka.

"You must be Miss. Maka. Your younger and pretty than I thought you'd be." Doni muttered a little to herself off handedly. "Would you like to come color with me?"

"Of course Doni!" Maka sang playfully before going to sit next to the girl.

~~~ ###

Doni's Description

She had dark brown hair in two long braids, she had dark tan skin, light green eyes, and missing her two front teeth. She's noticeably a little smaller than most children her age but doesn't seem to notice. Usually in a light blue sun dress with a white button up on over with short puffy sleeves, and black Mary Jane's.


	3. Gabe

"Now Soul I feel you deserve a small warning. This kid...he's annoying." Sid muttered coldly as he walked with Soul down toward the weapon room. "He's kind of like Black Star because he doesn't know when to shut up, and like you trying to act cool."

"Act? You trying to say something Sid?" Soul asked crossed

"Now to tell you the rules of being a superior. You can't tell the underlings what you think about how they act. Remember Soul they're still learning to not only be weapons, but people." Sid said smugly as he walked down the hall steam practically flying from Soul head.

"So what you telling me is, don't tell the kid how to be himself?" Soul asked after a long silence. "Let him figure it out?"

"Of course not. Think about it Soul you didn't make you who you are. It was the people around you. Every Maka chop to every Black Star show, and even all those OCD attacks. You friends helped you make you who you are." Sid smiled to him self thinking back to his own days in the academy "What I'm telling you is make sure the kids learns that he can't stand alone, he can only stand together with the Academy."

Soul smiled just thinking about all the amazing times he'd had with his friend. Times he would have never been able to have without the DWMA supporting and teaching him.

"We were a weird group, I mean you've ever seen Sid?" soul asked offhandedly

"Yes, but I have a feeling this group might just give you a run for you money. The weapon your training is going to be wielded my a five-year old mimicker from Mexico."

Soul stopped for a second speechless to how to respond to that sentence. For one he had no idea what a mimicker was, and two he had this really bad memory of Mexico involving Black Star and a Burrito.

Sid laughed at the boy as he looked behind him.

"Thinking about the Burrito incident..."

"We swore never to speak of that day!" Soul yelled quickly ending the discussion before practically running throw the door into the Weapon room.

~~~Weapon room

Gabe sighed in frustration as he rolled over on the small couch he'd been sleeping on. He'd been waiting for his new 'instructor' for twenty minutes and got board. He tried to leave but some pink hair girl cast a spell making him unable to leave!

"Gabriela Copper?" Soul asked walking over to the younger weapon.

"If you want to keep your teeth you call me Gabe!" Gabe yelled sitting up on the couch a fire growing in his eyes as he looked at Soul.

"Whatever, keep your temper under raps. How you going to make friends acting like that?" Soul asked lazily sitting on a chair across from the couch.

"Who cares about making friend. The only reason I joined the academy is to become stronger."

"No you didn't. You came to the academy so you didn't feel so alone anymore. To feel normal seeing people just like you doing normal things. See people who could do this." Soul turned his arm into a blade. "Just like you."

Gabe stopped talking and only glared at Soul trying to act like he could care less about what he had to say.

"Now I would recommend if you want to actually be able to do something stand up." Soul smiled at the boy standing up to move his chair. "Besides you aren't going to learn to transform just sitting there."

Gabe will deny it to the day he dies, but Sid swears he saw a small smile flicker in his eyes from his spot 'observing' in the vents.


	4. Boo and Roger

"I am the mighty Black Star! I will one day surpass Lord Death himself with all of my awesomeness! Because I Black Star…" Misfortune sighed out of his nose as he watched the Blue haired make a idiot…more of an idiot out of himself.

"Black Star…" Misfortune muttered causing the ninja to stop his blabbing. Without a word he pointed to the young Weapon sitting on the Bleachers that he was supposed to be teaching. "Your suppose to be giving him advice on his fist day of school at the Academy tomorrow."

"Oh Ya! I knew that! So your names Goo…"

"Boo." Misfortune corrected for the eighteenth time. "Boo Anderson. He doesn't talk…"

"Oh so where are you from?" Black Star asked the boy

Misfortune sighed as he gave up. He'd told Black Star that Boo couldn't…or wouldn't answer him. All Boo did when asked a question was give a large almost cheese smile before going back to actually lessening to Black Star's rants. The older swords man even caught him clapping at the end of one of the 'performances'.

"I shall help you rule the school!" Black Star yelled

~~~Indian Tea shop

"Hi I'm Tsubaki, I'm here to help you get to know a bit about the DWMA." Tsubaki said brightly as she mixed her tea with two sugars. Marie sitting to her left giving a large welcoming smile. "I just wanted to start by saying sorry if you don't understand us."

"Oh no need to apologize my beautiful flower." Roger laughed lightly mixing his own tea. "My mother comes from the Academy and many people in my small village speak your language. I must say it is a great pleasure to meet you both."

"That's nice to know Roger, so do you like what you've seen of Death City so far?" Tsubaki asked warmly trying to fill any silence that could come.

"I must say I found your parks very beautiful. Also all the people are so friendly."

"Yes I have to admit people in Death city do seem more happy than in other places."

"Yes back in my village if you waved at the wrong person you'd have a knife thrown at you in a heartbeat. One time my mother was trying to shoe a fly and almost lost her hand." Roger laughed as the two women sweat dropped.

~~~Descriptions

Gabe (Kind of forgot him last chapter)- Curly brown hair with olive-green eyes, lightly tanned skin, he has the sort of bad boy I don't care look. He usually wears a sleeveless blue basketball jersey with black cargo pants with simple blue sneakers. He's thirteen almost fourteen years old and a little on the taller side, but not my much.

Boo- He has long black hair that goes to his shoulders with grey eyes. He is fourteen but still looks like his twelve. He usually wears blue jeans with a navy blue button up.

Roger- He had sandy blond hair and really dark skin with brown eyes. He usually wears clothes from India and a small red gem stone one his forehead.


	5. Jean and Gray

"Oh Dear Lord Death what did they send us into!" Liz screamed as she just dodged a chair being thrown at her head.

"I was trying to warn you. The Liberty sibling have one small down fall." Azusa explained from her hiding place behind a large couch. "They are prone to very violent fights...against each other."

"How do you forget to mention something like that?" Liz squealed as a table broke over head causing wood chips to fall onto the group. "They're going to kill each other."

"Ponytail just got stockings by the ears. No Stockings flipped it now they're both rolling around on the floor. No Stockings got a hold of the clock...no it's Ponytail again...Ya the Clock just went flying out of the window." Patty narrated as she watched the fight in front of her between the two siblings.

"How did they end up as partners, much less partners at the academy?" Liz asked

"Well they're very good when they aren't fighting. The youngest is Jean and she is the weapon in the relations ship. She is a form of spear she can shoot her Miesters soul wave length in different forms depending on their soul and emotions. Gray is the oldest and the Miester of the relationships and is very talented with wielding his sister." Azusa explained

"Can I suggest anger classes?" Liz screamed when her own purse was thrown at her.

"We're trying, you see we kind of had to get them out of jail to come. Their parents practically begged the police to lock them up to stop...this."

"I guess their mom and dad knew best." Patty giggle.

~~~Descriptions

Jean is fifteen years old with long brown hair that goes to her mid back. She has crystal blue eyes with thick black lashes. She's about Tsubaki height maybe an inch taller, but she's always in six-inch heels to give make her that height. She dresses like an all that girl in the latest trends and tends to go crazy about how she looks to impress people.

Gray is seventeen years old with long red hair up in a low pony tail. He has dark brown eyes that are really beady and seem to fallow people. He's an inch taller than Tsubaki in tennis sneakers, except one legs longer then the other making him lean a little to the left. He usually wears loose sweats and sneakers with a black Death City base-ball cap.

Sorry for confusion I put Misfortune when I ment to say Mifune...my mistake sorry. I really want to thank everyone who reviewed and hope you keep reading!


End file.
